


Sea-Cursed

by Themistoklis



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Pirates, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themistoklis/pseuds/Themistoklis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian hadn't even wanted to go on the ship in the first place. Why did Orsino think throwing a party on a ship was a good idea? Now he's been taken by pirates (who aren't exactly trustworthy) and Viola wants to put him in the middle of a hostage exchange. Nothing good happens on the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea-Cursed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goblin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/gifts).



> Thank you to hauntedd and Jintian for proofing this for me! Any remaining mistakes are entirely my own.

It felt like his head was being chiseled open, and Orsino suspected that it wasn't anything he'd drunk.

The pain was too sharp and irregular, and besides he hadn't had much more than champagne. It was difficult enough already to dance across the bobbing deck of a ship sober. There was a slim chance a guest could have spiked the drinks.... A very slim chance. But his head hurt enough that he spent a moment considering it before reluctantly opening his eyes.

Ah. That was why his back ached too.

The cabin was scarcely more than a cubby. If it weren't for the smell of brine it could have been a nook in his own home. It was too dark to see much else, except that it was small. Lying on his side, Orsino was too large for the space, and his body curved inward awkwardly. If he hadn't been feeling so tender, he might have had room to sit up and cross his legs beneath him.

Instead, he counted his breaths and the pulses of pain in his head. At least he didn't smell any blood beyond the sea-salted air.

In time - Orsino had no way of measuring how much, and the dark distorted everything anyway - the pain seemed to echo the rocking of whatever ship he must be on.

Not his own vessel. He had enough garishly colored memories left from before he was struck to know that he was not on his own ship. If he were, he wouldn't be alone. Viola would never leave him alone.

It was either a moment or an hour after that thought that a crack of light appeared in front of his face. He didn't have time to do more than squint before the door to the closet swung open before him.

Lantern light blotted out the shape of his visitor. "You've done this one right to hell," a masculine voice declared. "You should have pulled out when you couldn't find our man."

Orsino parted his lips to protest - he hadn't hit _himself_ upside the head! - when another rough voice replied. "There's no such thing as an unsalvageable situation."

His eyes adjusted enough to make out a tall, lanky shape holding onto the lantern, but the other visitor was standing too far back for Orsino to make them out at all. He was fairly certain that the lantern-bearer was the one so pleased to have him there.

"What exactly do you plan to do now?" the man in the shadows asked. He seemed skeptical that there could be a plan.

There was a slight pause, as if someone was taking the time to smile. "Oh, I have a few ideas."

\---

"You're going to wear a hole in the deck if you don't stop pacing."

"It's my deck," Viola snapped. "I can wear as many holes in it as I want."

Sebastian glanced at Antonio, who did not bother to open his eyes and share a sympathetic glance with a friend. He frowned to himself, but had to look back at Viola as her skirts brushed his feet. She'd been storming up and down like this since the first time someone had asked, "Where is the Duke?"

She was the only one who'd kept moving. Antonio had sunk down on one of the upholstered benches that had been brought on board especially for the gala Orsino had insisted be held off the coast of Illyria. Sebastian had followed rather than trying to find Olivia. She was on another part of the ship, and that would have required taking stairs. He was far too sore for stairs right now.

The attack on their party had lasted barely a quarter hour. Not even half an hour had passed since. The sun was still up, and there was still champagne sitting in ice nearby.

Actually, if he could get himself back on his feet, ice might be welcome. Except for the pesky standing up part, which right now sounded as terrible as climbing stairs. By dusk he would probably be more bruise than man.

He hadn't even wanted to go on the ship in the first place. "Viola, take a seat," he said. He patted the empty cushion at his side.

Instead, his twin stopped in her tracks and screamed.

"Uh..." Sebastian started to stand, lost his balance, and fell onto Antonio's leg.

That did make Antonio finally open his eyes. He mumbled an apology and Antonio just elbowed him a few inches over on the bench. His friend didn't seem that bothered even though Sebastian suspected Antonio was just as sore as he was.

Viola ran both her hands through her hair – grown out now to her shoulders – and twisted it around her fingers. Then she stomped twice on the deck without making a sound, though her lips moved. It made Sebastian's gut twist.

She spun to face him and he hesitated, hands raised just slightly. She was half gasping for breath, like she'd just swum to the ship from Illyria's shore. "I can't keep standing here," she said.

He slowly reached up and touched her arms, coaxing her to loosen her grip on her curls. With his hands on her skin he noticed for the first time that she was scratched up too. Swallowing, he pulled her down onto the empty seat next to him.

"Now you're sitting. Better?" he murmured, gently turning her hands so he could get a better look at her arms. She pressed her lips together when he touched the edge of a cut near her elbow, short but covered in a smudge of dark blood. "See, this sort of thing is why I told you to wear sleeves."

"It's not the style."

"Oh, who says?"

"Your Countess."

Making a face, he let go of her to start unbuttoning his jacket. Their clothes still fit each other well enough. It wasn't a bandage, but it would at least keep people from staring. Once word of Orsino's disappearance reached the rest of the party everyone would want to pay their re... Well.

She waved him off and leaned her head into her palm. "We are sea-cursed, Sebastian.”

"No one saw him fall!" he protested, perhaps with more force than his sister expected, from the way her eyes widened. He paused and repeated, more evenly, "No one saw him fall."

"He was taken."

Viola looked at Antonio like she hadn't known he was there. It was a possibility - Antonio had technically received an invitation as a de facto member of Olivia and Sebastian's house, but the man had still spent the better part of the gala avoiding Orsino.

With one hand, she reached across Sebastian to take Antonio by the front of his coat. "What makes you say this?"

"If they had killed him, they would want us to know." Antonio's face was blank. "They wouldn't have dumped him overboard."

It chilled Sebastian a little to see how calm Antonio was, but it was scarier to see Viola's face harden.

"And if he fell, they would have taken credit for it."

"What makes you sure of this?" Viola demanded. There was water at the corner of her eyes though her jaw was set.

Antonio let out a breath and pushed her hand off his coat. "It's what I would have done, if I was set on Orsino's death."

Sebastian gulped. "Then we must believe the Duke's death is not their goal." He leaned forward a little to create a barrier between his sister and friend. Viola had a look like she might blame Antonio for this. "We must be able to figure out what they wanted, instead."

"Ransom," Antonio answered.

Viola pursed her lips. "There has been no demand."

He shook his head. "Your Duke has more wealth than anyone in Illyria. And more guns on his ship. Likely, they will send word once they are in hiding."

"And where," Viola asked, "do you think pirates would hide a victim like my Duke?"

Sebastian stood before Antonio could react. He grabbed both his sister's hands and pulled her to her feet. He knew that look on her face. It had preceded a few bruises, a chase during which he'd sprained his ankle, and the loss of his first tooth.

"We should think on this in Olivia's company," he said. He pushed Viola along the deck. It made his arms ache, but she was too startled to stop him. "She is the only one of us Illyria-born. She may know of spots to hide a ship."

"Where would you hide a ship?" Viola asked, reluctantly allowing him to nudge her up the stairs to the top deck.

"The sea is a large place." Sebastian glanced over his shoulder to make sure Antonio was following.

His friend shook his head but was trailing after them anyway.

They reached Olivia all at once. She had made court at a loveseat put out for the party, something for anyone with too much drink to fall upon. Hovering around her were a few of the crew, who all scuttled backward to make room for their approach. Olivia patted the empty spot next to her when she saw them. Sebastian sat.

"Not you," she protested. He grimaced, but she kissed his cheek. "Your sister needs greater steadying than you."

"I prefer to stand for now." Viola took a step as if she meant to resume pacing. Instead she crossed her arms tightly in front of herself. "Antonio thinks pirates have taken Orsino for ransom." From her tone it was clear she expected Olivia to disagree, or at least cut a dark look toward Antonio.

Olivia smoothed out the skirt of her dress. "Yes. I have just finished sending word to the estate and the bank."

Viola's face reddened. "What?"

"I'm sorry I excluded you." Olivia leaned her head against Sebastian's shoulder for a moment. "But I am familiar with the ways to quickly produce enough assets to present for a ransom."

"You are?"

Olivia shrugged. "My brother explained it to me, many years ago. This isn't the first time a wealthy son of Illyria has been taken away for a few hours."

Reflexively, Sebastian looked at Antonio. But his friend had walked to the edge of the deck and braced himself on the railing. Either he didn't want to listen or he didn't think he was needed.

"Excuse me, but I don't think we should - Orsino is _gone_!" Viola said. She gripped her arms tight and took a few faltering steps forward. "And they haven't sent word." She turned on her heel and repeated her steps. "And they didn't even leave a sign."

Olivia briefly shut her eyes. "I am sorry, Viola, but I have seen this happen."

"And all we can do is wait?" Viola was taking longer strides now. "That's it?"

"No. His banker and his house manager will shortly receive instructions to collect as much capital as they can," Olivia said. She opened her eyes and sat up straighter. Sebastian's heart tightened at the determination on her face. "And if it is not enough, there is my banker as well."

That did make Viola stop. She let her fists uncurl at her sides. "Olivia..."

Olivia held up a hand. "We will get Orsino back. He is family, after all," she said.

"Thank you," Viola said, softly. The fire seemed to bleed out of her for a moment.

"We do have to do some waiting now," Olivia said. She covered one of Sebastian's hands with hers. He squeezed her fingers. He was starting to feel a bit useless and hoped that it would pass. "Hopefully not for long. It has been over an hour, so-"

"They're coming."

Everyone turned to face Antonio.

A small vessel approached from the horizon.

\---

Orsino choked when the man holding the lantern set it down to jerk him upright, fingers curled into Orsino's collar. He yanked his shirt tight enough against his neck that for a second he wondered if they meant to strangle him. And if it was possible, it made his head hurt _even more_. Then the man slammed him back against the wall to hold him still and stars floated in front of his eyes.

"You see," the man said, drawing a knife out from - from _somewhere;_ all Orsino could see was the sudden glint of metal in front of his face, "they're going to need proof that we have you."

The other one, the man standing in the shadows, sighed. But now that his attacker had set the lantern on the floor, Orsino could see the other man's shape. He was tall and stocky, and had a beard that obscured his features. "Hector," he said. "Everyone agreed, no blood. We don't need that coming down on our heads."

He sounded like he was scolding a puppy. Orsino's stomach clenched and those stars reappeared in his eyes. Even though he was pinned in place against the wall, he was starting to feel dizzy.

"Oh, all right then," Hector said.

He raised his knife to the side of Orsino's head and cut through his hair, which he'd tied loosely back for the gala. The cut was made just above the string so his hair puddled easily into Hector's palm. Orsino sagged with relief, the absence of more pain leaving him weak-kneed. If he ever got out of this he was absolutely hiring out for lessons on avoiding being knocked unconscious by brigands.

Hector tapped Orsino's cheek with the flat side of the knife. "If your wife is smart, I'll be back soon," he promised. He let go of Orsino without shoving him back to the floor, but stepped back fast enough to slam the closet door shut before Orsino could even consider jumping through it.

They took the lantern with them.

\---

Viola gripped the railing of the ship and leaned far enough over it that Antonio nervously gripped the back of her dress. The wind had picked up. It carried salt with it and stung her eyes. "I demand to see my husband _immediately_!" she yelled.

"Viola!" Olivia grabbed her arm and tried to tug her down from the railing. "We must stay calm. We can't let them antagonize us!"

"Sis, they probably can't even hear you from here."

"They may not have brought him," Antonio murmured. Viola jerked her head around to stare at him and he let go of her, inching backward. "That's a small ship. A runner. A different one from their attack vessel, but still just an accessory."

She bristled to hear him discuss this so casually. Orsino was gone and Antonio made it sound like _business_.

Sebastian hugged her tightly from behind, inching her back off from the railing. She reluctantly let her feet hit the deck. "He's right. They couldn't defend well from a ship like that. It would be too much of a risk to bring Orsino."

She squeezed her eyes shut and drew in a deep breath. Her chest ached. Her arms still hurt where she'd gotten cut up in the fight. It turned out being shoved into a table full of glassware was pretty painful. But she hadn't seen them take Orsino, and she knew he would have struggled too, even though he hadn't exactly studied fighting growing up, nor had a sibling to force him into learning. What did the pirates have to _do_ to get him off the ship?

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Olivia murmured. "We'll see what they want and go from there."

"I don't like them having the first move." Viola absently touched one of the cuts on her arm.

Olivia shook her head. "But we've already made the first move."

"Most people, even nobility, scramble to make a ransom." Antonio stood a few feet away from them. He was looking at the other ship again, squinting, although the sun was behind them. "They ask for the minimum time they'll need and are given less. It puts the abductors in control."

"The money is already starting to move. We can use that time in our favor." Olivia tucked a lock of hair behind Viola's ear. "We'll listen. Then we'll act."

It took another moment for the pirate ship to drift within shouting range. In that time it felt like half the party guests and most of Orsino's crew gathered along the railing with them. No one was openly brandishing weapons, but Viola wasn't the only one with a white-knuckle grip on the banister.

The man who stepped out into the front of the pirate ship carried both gun and sword. He looked at them for a moment before bowing deeply. At her side, Antonio stiffened.

"I'll rip his head off," Viola whispered. Sebastian shot her an alarmed look, which she ignored.

The pirate was tall and lanky and stubbled. "My name is Hector."

Sebastian froze. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Antonio said.

Olivia and Viola both looked at him, the Countess puzzled and Viola with suspicion growing in her gut. She hadn't seen Antonio during the fighting. She hadn't seen everyone during the fighting, of course. But Orsino had never quite trusted him, even after Sebastian - and then Olivia, after Antonio had settled into her home - had spent so much effort to convince him to relax.

"What did you _do?"_ she whispered, stepping forward. Sebastian put his hands on her upper arms but didn't put any force behind it, and she shook him off. She took a big step forward and drove Antonio backwards, away from the railing. "Antonio? What did you _do?"_

"He didn't do anything-" Sebastian started to protest. She didn't bother turning around; it was easy enough to shove him off of her without even looking at him. The two of them had spent too much time fighting as kids, and Sebastian was anxious right now, anyway.

They were far enough into the deck that the line of people at the railing could easily watch them. The sound of everyone turning to do so was audible. Even so, Antonio had his eyes on his boots and wouldn't raise his head. His shoulders were slumped, and he didn't even raise his hands to ward her off when Viola stepped closer to him. The absolute resignation in his frame made her heart speed up.

"I swear, Antonio, if you brought this down on us," she whispered, flexing her hands, "if you handed him over to those people-"

"No," Antonio said, glancing up at her. Her face heated. He swallowed hard and looked out towards the pirate ship. "No, I didn't. I didn't recognize the men who came on board. But Hector…"

"Hector was our first mate," Sebastian blurted. He scrambled up to her side and linked his arm through hers. She tried to shake him off again, but he tightened his grip on her this time. The anxiety had given way to something cold in his face. "When Antonio rescued me. On Antonio's ship. Hector was our first mate."

Viola blinked. "Antonio was a captain?" she asked.

Olivia stomped over to them before she could ask any further questions, though. "He wants to talk to Viola."

Hesitantly, Antonio stepped around Viola and walked back with Olivia to the railing. For a minute Viola stood stock-still, Sebastian holding onto her. The ocean wind ruffledthe hair on her neck, and from this angle she could see the edge of the sprawling Illyrian city on the coast. She narrowed her eyes and Sebastian leaned into her.

The waves, the wind, her heartbeat. It was all too loud.

"Viola…" her brother murmured.

She shoved him away and stalked back to the rail.

"Release him, and we'll return your Duke to you. If you need proof, we have this." Hector had lost the easy grace that had moved him when he'd first appeared. He'd also lost the undivided attention of the crowd. Half of them were staring at Olivia and Antonio now. But enough people were watching, waiting for him to go on, and when he raised his hand in the air, Viola could see a tail of blond hair hanging from his fingers.

Lots of people had blond hair. But…

"If you send him back with me, we'll leave Orsino somewhere … easy to find."

Viola frowned. Behind her, Sebastian shuffled over to stand beside his wife and his friend. That coldness still rested on his face. When he turned to look at Antonio, something clicked in the back of Viola's mind.

"They want you?" she asked. "This is all to - they think you're a _prisoner?_ "

Antonio didn't look away from Hector.

"Orsino did have a bounty out on him," Sebastian said. He laid a hand on Antonio's arm. "We can figure this out. If we explain…"

"I'll go."

Sebastian made a sound like he'd been punched, and Olivia grabbed onto him with both hands to steady herself, the color fading from her face.

Shaking his head, Antonio leaned over the railing. "Hector," he yelled.

The pirate seemed startled to hear his voice, and someone on the other boat rushed up behind him to hand him a spyglass. He took a brief look in Antonio's direction and lowered it slowly. He was too far away for Viola to make out his expression, but his shoulders kept the tension that had built up since he'd arrived.

"Give me a minute to get down there," Antonio huffed. He was still speaking so his voice would carry over the gap between their vessels. It seemed to be working. There was no answer from the other ship, and the corner of his mouth turned up. "Don't you think this was taking things a bit far, Hector?"

The other man just stared for a moment, and then shrugged, stepping down from the bow of the ship. He handed his spyglass back to whoever else was on the boat with him and put one hand on his hip.

"You don't have to go," Olivia said. "You didn't even try to talk to him." She frowned and pulled her hair from her eyes. "Surely you won't stay."

Antonio bowed his head as he walked past them. "Will someone help me lower a rowboat so I can get over there?" he asked.

"Are you seriously doing this?" Sebastian asked. He watched Antonio get halfway across the deck before running after him. A few of the crew followed, overtaking them to get to work on lowering one of the rowboats secured to the other side of the ship. "You _know_ Hector could never convince everyone to act together in a raid on a _Duke_ ," Sebastian protested. "What makes you think he's telling the truth when he says everyone agreed to actually release Orsino?"

Antonio laughed softly. "These are my _friends,_ Sebastian." He squeezed her brother's shoulder, ignoring Viola's approach. Or maybe he just wasn't paying enough attention. "And being there is the easiest way to assure that Orsino will be returned to Viola."

"This is - this is stupid," Sebastian snapped. He had started to pace, cutting a line between Antonio and the rowboat, taking short steps and turning quickly to block the path. "For all you know Hector is on another vessel now. I certainly didn't recognize any of the people who were trying to punch me into unconsciousness, did you? Why would there suddenly be so many new people on the crew?"

"I am not arguing about this," Antonio said. He tried to move around Sebastian to the rowboat and they knocked into each other. " _Sebastian._ "

Sebastian scowled and pushed him back. "He kidnapped the Duke of Illyria! Does that seem like your crew to you? Or does it sound like Hector has lost his damn mind?"

"If Hector _is_ out of control, we need to get Orsino away from him sooner rather than later," Antonio protested.

"I agree with Antonio," Viola said.

Her brother threw his hands into the air. "Of course you do!"

She sighed and walked up to him, touching one hand to his shoulder and one hand to Antonio's. Antonio went very still when her fingers brushed his sleeve, like he expected her to reach for his neck. "But I agree with my brother, too." She glanced between them. "You don't trust Hector, so I don't, either. Antonio goes - but he doesn't go alone."

"He isn't going to let anyone go with me," Antonio said. He started to lift his hand, as if to touch hers, but dropped it back to his side. But he did bring himself to meet her eyes. "I swear to you, Viola, I will see to it that your husband returns to you. On my own. If I try to bring someone with me, Hector may well shoot them on sight."

Wetting her lips, she braced herself. This is where trust would come in. "But Hector knows Sebastian."

\---

"I can't believe we're doing this," Sebastian muttered, tossing another blanket on top of his sister. The boat rocked underneath them as it lowered down to the water. He rocked back and plopped down onto the middle bench.

Viola peeked out from under the blanket. "No one is going to see me."

"If no one is going to see you, you don't need to come," Sebastian hissed. Sitting behind them, Antonio laughed. Sebastian bristled. "And if _you_ had comments you could have shared them earlier!"

Antonio shrugged. Their boat touched down in the water, and he picked up his oar. "If it puts the lady's mind at ease, I'm happy to provide."

He reluctantly began rowing as well. This was going to be a lot harder once they had Orsino and were released to head to the shore. If that even happened. He didn't have enormous faith in the plan to quickly pluck the Duke from confinement and just leave. Sure, Viola _said_ she was going to stay put, that this was just so she could be there to greet Orsino, but then why change into cabin boy's clothes?

Sebastian had a very bad feeling about this.

It just got worse when Hector pulled his pistol at their approach.

"Calm yourself," Antonio called. "It's just Sebastian."

It took Hector _far_ too long for Sebastian's comfort to actually return his gun to its holster. But he did reach out a hand for him when their rowboat bumped the side of the speed vessel. If the sea had been smoother, Sebastian would have refused, but he didn't want to stumble onto Viola and have her cry out.

Hector yanked him up hard enough to strain his shoulder. "Tell me," he said, not releasing his grip, "is it true you were the cause for Antonio's arrest?"

Sebastian flushed hot and yanked his wrist back. "Hardly. It was-"

"A _misunderstanding_ ," Antonio cut in. He was standing in the bow of the rowboat, carefully braced to avoid the pile of blankets concealing Viola.

"A misunderstanding that's taken over a month?" Hector pushed him aside to hold his hand out again. "It's good to have you back, Captain."

"Pass me a rope first. They can use this boat to return home."

_"They?"_

Antonio ignored that Sebastian and Hector had spoken together. He didn't answer the question, either. Instead he made quick work of securing the rowboat to the vessel. As soon as he was on board, Hector made a gesture and they pulled off. The rowboat stayed secured in place, bumping along behind them, so Sebastian reluctantly turned his back to it.

Up close, Hector looked a lot worse than he had the last time Sebastian had seen him. The stubble was too long to be purposeful and there were dark rings under his eyes.

"Don't tell me you haven't replenished the ship's stores since I've been gone," Antonio said, walking towards a crate to rest on. It did seem like Hector was a bit thinner. The man behind him, steering the vessel, wasn't someone Sebastian recognized.

Hector breathed out. "We've... had a little cash flow problem."

Antonio stopped with one foot in front of him and slowly turned on his heel. His face was blank. "Correct me if I remember this wrong," he said, "but I believe there were a _significant_ amount of... assets on board when I left."

"We had to hire on new crew to replace those we lost in the storm," Hector explained, nodding at Sebastian. As if he'd caused the storm instead of just been rescued from it.

Their ship turned and angled toward a narrow opening in a cliffside. They were still a ways off so there was no way to spot the main ship yet. Sebastian hoped they got there soon. He didn't relish the idea of clambering up a rocky cliff beach with a probably injured Orsino in the dark of full night. Or high tide.

"You should still have been fine until your next job," Antonio said. He'd crossed his arms over his chest.

Hector looked down at his feet. "We also had to bribe our way out of port after your arrest."

"...Ah." Antonio did sit down, then.

"It's _good_ to have you back, Captain."

\---

The next time Orsino woke, Viola was standing above him, though she was half blotted out by candle flame. He let out a small cry of joy and reached up for her. Left alone in the dark, he sunk back to the floor and tried to sleep away the pounding in his head. It was only marginally better now, but much easier to bear with his wife in front of him.

Then she held out her hand and her skin didn't smell like lavender cream. "Here we go," Sebastian said.

When it became clear Orsino could only sit up on his own, not rise to his feet, Sebastian kneeled and blocked the light from the tiny lantern he'd set on the floor. Without the light shining directly in his eyes, Orsino could see that his rescuer's hair was short, his clothes were decidedly not Viola's favored cut.

Sebastian looped an arm around his waist. "C'mon, brother-in-law," he muttered. He let out an _oof_ when he hauled Orsino to his feet. "All we have is time and we're running short on that."

Orsino braced himself on the doorway as they passed through it. Blood was slowly starting to circulate through him again, and he was able to hold himself up when Sebastian scooped his lantern back up. They wound through a narrow, damp hallway until they reached a staircase. It wasn't broad enough to allow them to walk side-by-side.

"Are you steady enough to follow me?"

"Yes," Orsino said, touching his hand to the wall.

Sebastian hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Is Viola here?" Orsino asked. Oops. That wasn't what he had meant to say. There were no stars in front of him, but the lantern did make the dark seem foggy.

Sighing, Sebastian put his hand on Orsino's back and nudged him up the stairway. It didn't seem to go as far as Orsino thought it should. They were inside a ship, right? The stairway in the middle of his ship was much taller. And straight. It didn't turn so hard that the walls scraped his shoulders as he passed through. He didn't like this one, and he wobbled a bit when they reached a door at the top.

Sebastian squeezed his shoulder. "We're not going to her," he whispered, "but she is here." He reached around to carefully, quietly open the door. Murky evening light filtered through. Orsino opened his mouth but Sebastian cut him off. "And if you want her to come home in one piece, you will _be quiet_ and - and do what I tell you without asking."

The near-dusk sun was still enough to hurt Orsino's eyes. He nodded mutely, raising his hand to peer through his fingers.

He was very startled to see Antonio of all people standing in the middle of the crowd of kidnappers. Sebastian must have convinced him to come here. But wait, why were they _here_ instead of swapping money and having him dropped somewhere?

Then Antonio screamed, "I can't believe you've all been _fighting_ with each other since I've been gone!" and Orsino realized he'd read the situation incorrectly.

"Captain-"

_Captain?_

"You couldn't have made one decision instead of fucking around in riverways for a month? What if I had been swept overboard or struck down by lightning? Would you have just _given up_ then, too?"

The man who'd cut Orsino's hair was at the front of the group and one of the few who wasn't cringing. "We weren't fucking around," he protested. "We were planning on how to rescue you. We couldn't figure out where you were being held!"

Orsino glanced over at Sebastian. Either they had hit his head harder than he'd thought, or his kidnappers were as bad at reading things as he. Viola had asked, on her brother's behalf, for him to release Antonio into Olivia's custody even before their wedding.

"But not one of you could figure out where we left the rest of the money?"

"Renato was the only one who went with you, and he _died._ "

"I know, but-"

Orsino was in too much pain to process this. "When are we leaving?" he asked Sebastian.

Not quietly enough. Antonio turned abruptly to them. "You can leave now," he spat. "Apparently I have children to corral."

Next to him, Sebastian went a little slack. Orsino wobbled to suddenly be supporting all his weight again. "But you're coming back with us," he said. It wasn't a question, but Antonio didn't react like it was a statement of fact, either. He simply pressed his lips together. Sebastian stepped forward. "You are coming back."

No one liked that. The man who had cut Orsino's hair scowled. "Shut your mouth, Sebastian. This ain't your ship and the captain isn't going anywhere."

" _You_ shut up, Hector," Sebastian snapped. He looked at Antonio. "You told Olivia that you were coming back."

Hector stared. "Did you get yourself indentured to the Countess?"

"Oh for Heaven's sake!"

"Viola!"

Orsino surged forward when Viola suddenly appeared at the edge of the deck. He also overestimated his ability to balance and and went crashing straight into Antonio. Who fell into Sebastian in turn. There was some shouting, and when someone grabbed his arm, he looked up gratefully.

Except that it wasn't Viola. She had disappeared as some of the pirates went to hold her back. Hector yanked him to his feet instead. He was holding the knife he'd used earlier on Orsino's hair.

"Antonio is _not_ leaving," Hector said.

He hauled Orsino the few steps over to where Sebastianhad fallen on top of Antonio. The two of them looked up - Sebastian blanched and Antonio glared. Hector raised the knife to Orsino's throat and Orsino went very, _very_ still. His senses sharpened. The crowd, the sea, and his heart seemed much louder.

"The captain is staying with _his_ ship and _his_ crew," Hector declared. "Sebastian, get back into your rowboat with that crazy woman and _then_ I will shove your precious Duke in after you."

"Hector, let him go. I don't want-" Antonio started.

The knife made the barest cut against Orsino's skin. "All due respect, sir, we need some stability on this ship and Sebastian is not going to bring it."

Antonio was pinned to the deck under Sebastian, but neither of them moved. They both just watched Hector as if he were about to explode. It wasn't helping Orsino not to panic. He tried to concentrate on not falling over. Or fidgeting. Or breathing too deeply.

"Fine," Antonio whispered. "Hector, do you hear me? We'll put Sebastian off the ship. But first, you need to lower the knife."

Hector hesitated.

"That's an order, Hector," Antonio said. He started to sit up and gently moved Sebastian to the side. "Now."

Reluctantly, Hector moved the knife down.

Then Viola grabbed his wrist and punched Hector square in the jaw.

When Orsino stumbled, she caught him. "Oh my love, Orsino," she said, cupping his face in her hands. Her skin smelled like lavender. Sebastian had caught Hector and rolled on top of him. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," Orsino said. He reached up to cover her hands with his. He could hear Sebastian wrestling with Hector and Antonio shouting in the background. Viola was dressed in servant's clothing, but she looked absolutely radiant. He just wanted to memorize everything about this moment. "I've been so worried."

Viola laughed. There was water at the corners of her eyes. "Worried? I was a mess, waiting for you to get back to me."

Orsino turned his head so he could kiss her palm. "I was worried I wouldn't get back to you."

There was a _thud_ as Sebastian slammed Hector's head against the deck. He let out a triumphant cry when the force of it caused Hector to release his knife. Viola just rocked onto her toes and kissed Orsino soundly on the mouth.

He wrapped his arms around her, and not just to steady himself.

\---

"You'll be fine without me," Antonio said.

Olivia sighed to herself. She had one arm looped through Sebastian's, but he was half-collapsed against her. There was a gash through his left sleeve and upper arm that needed more than shipboard doctoring, but this moment was delicate. She wasn't going to pull away before Antonio finished his business with his old crew. No reason to possibly upset them more than they were.

Besides, now that Orsino was back, no one really needed to heed her orders any longer. Even if he clearly had taken a blow to the head.

"Olivia?"

She turned to see Viola beckoning from a couch, and pulled Sebastian across the deck. Orsino was lying down with his head in his wife's lap. It was almost pretty as a picture, if both of them hadn't been fight-mussed.

"I want to thank you," Viola said. She touched her hand to a square of empty cushion.

Olivia perched on the couch next to her. She smiled when Sebastian sat down at her feet, and she affectionately tangled her fingers in his hair. "For what? All I did was stay here," she said.

"For keeping my head cool," Viola said. "Or I might have charged off on my own."

"You're welcome, then," Olivia said. She gave Viola's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "But I would ask of you a small favor."

"Anything."

"Let me host our next party."

Viola laughed so hard she shook Orsino awake.


End file.
